


The Wolf Bride

by Suzume_Suzuki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume_Suzuki/pseuds/Suzume_Suzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband." In which Lyanna enters a secret matrimony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Bride

He gently eased my maiden cloak off my shoulders – white velvet with a gray direwolf embroidered upon it with silver thread – and fastened a new one in its place. This new cloak was obsidian black instead of white, with a crimson three-headed dragon on its back in place of the fierce direwolf.

He stepped back to admire his house's colors on me in satisfaction. I glanced down, feeling odd to see myself donned in such strange, bold colors after becoming so accustomed to wearing the plainer colors of mine own house.

I smoothed my skirts and glanced back up to look at him in the eye. They were twinkling in anticipation (What did he see in mine? Apprehension?), and he gave me an elusive smile, as if we were two ordinary people sharing a secret jape.

Taking my hand in a light hold, we turned towards the elderly, hunched priest to state our vows.

I inhaled a deep, calm breath before solemnly uttering, "With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband."

I felt his hand squeeze mine with assurance as he recited his own vows just as solemnly.

"With this kiss I pledge my love," He spoke, "and take you for my lady and wife."

Then, we faced each other and, with his other hand, he tenderly caressed my cheek. "I love you, Lyanna," He murmured as he bent down and planted his lips upon mine firmly in a passionate kiss. I blinked and closed my eyes in bliss, savoring the taste of his mouth, even if it were for only a fleeting moment.

We drew apart and his face positively glowed in happiness. I smiled gently at the sight.

"With this, the two of you are joined together in matrimony," rasped the old priest and beside him, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, nodded and gave a small smile as the witness of our marriage.

"I will protect you," My new husband promised me with conviction as he placed my hand over his beating heart, his gaze intense and his tone serious, "I will keep the both of us safe."

I wished for that too, for safety and protection, and most of all, for peace. However, I could not help but think that our great love would end in fire and blood, as his house's words ominously dictated. And, besides, words were wind, but I wanted to truly believe in his just this once.

So, I merely nodded and replied softly, "May the gods be good to us."

The ceremony thus concluded, we exited the silent house, Ser Arthur trailing behind us like a ghost, and headed onwards to our uncertain futures, hand in hand, as newly proclaimed husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the wedding vows from the ones Sansa and Tyrion said in the book, but I wondered if for Rhaegar, as a prince, and Lyanna, who was marrying a prince, they would have said their vows a little differently, in the parts that read: "...take you for my lord and husband..." and "...take you for my lady and wife." Perhaps it may have been more correct to say "...take you for my prince and husband..." and "...take you for my princess and wife..." but I decided it didn't really matter and besides, it sounds better the original way.


End file.
